Lista de burrices
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Não seria a primeira vez que eu apoiaria alguma estupidez que você se propõe a cometer."


**Nota: **_Acontecimentos em Hogwarts entre o quinto e sexto anos dos Marotos._

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens assim como todo o universo de Harry Potter não me pertencem. Todos os direitos autorais são da J.K. Rowling._

**Lista de burrices**

Daquele ponto do castelo era possível ver todo o céu, o que era bastante obvio já que ele estava na torre onde as aulas de astronomia eram ministradas. Sirius suspirou cansado enquanto ajeitava, pela milésima vez a contragosto, diga-se de passagem, o cabelo que insistia em cair sobre os olhos. Mais uma vez fechou o casaco que se abriu quando arrumou os cabelos. Apesar de ser uma noite fria de dezembro era possível ver a lua ao longe, começando a minguar.

"Padfoot?" – a voz de Remus se fez audível.

"Ahn?" – Sirius olhou, meio surpreso, para onde Remus estava – "Não te vi chegar, Moony."

"Aqui está meio escuro para se ver algo, não é?" – Remus comentou se sentando ao lado se Sirius.

Os dois estavam sentados em uma das janelas, Sirius estava com as duas pernas para fora da torre enquanto Remus havia colocado uma perna de cada lado.

"Está de noite, Moony..." – Sirius murmurou sem olhar para o amigo – "Não tem como não estar escuro."

"O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho?" – Remus perguntou olhando para a lua – "Pensei que você ia viajar no feriado do natal."

"O Prongs viajou hoje de manhã... Daqueles programas familiares e que não aceitam intrusos." – Sirius respondeu monotonamente.

"Ah..." – Remus começou a falar – "Mas isto não explica o porquê de você estar aqui em cima sozinho."

"Estava pensando." – ele respondeu evasivamente, olhando para Remus com atenção – "Como você está?"

Remus deu um sorriso fraco. Na noite anterior ele havia se transformado em lobisomem e ainda estava muito abatido. Todos eles tinham acompanhado Remus durante a noite, tanto que James e Peter só tinham viajado de manhã. Sirius conseguia ver o quão cansado ele estava mesmo com a luz fraca.

"Moony... Você devia estar no dormitório descansando e não andando pelo castelo!" – Sirius o repreendeu preocupado sem esperar a resposta do amigo.

"Eu sou monitor e tinha um aluno andando pelos corredores." – Remus respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

Sirius começou a gargalhar sem esconder o divertimento. Mas, da mesma forma que a risada veio ela morreu no ar frio da torre.

"Padfoot..." – Remus voltou a falar depois de um tempo – "No que você estava pensando? Sabe, você não é a pessoa mais indicada para isto!"

"Ei, isso ai ofendeu!" – Sirius reclamou abrindo um sorriso brilhante para depois ficar subitamente sério – "Eu não falei isso para ninguém ainda... Eu vou sair de casa."

"Sair?" – Remus perguntou com um tom distraído apesar de estar atento ao que o amigo falava – "Você mal vai para casa, como vai sair?"

"Eu vou fugir, Moony..." – Sirius explicou com outras palavras e ficou quieto instantes antes de recomeçar a falar – "Não posso ficar mais tempo lá. Não posso!"

"Você tem certeza?" – Remus perguntou com seriedade.

"Estive pensando nisto o ano inteiro." – ele respondeu sem olhar para o outro – " Eu tenho um dinheiro guardado, então não terei nenhum impedimento financeiro. E, de qualquer forma, acho que por enquanto eu posso ficar na casa do Prongs."

Remus ficou calado. Depois de um tempo, Sirius olhou para ele buscando alguma resposta na expressão facial do amigo e encontrando nada.

"Moony...?" – Sirius o chamou hesitante.

"Sim?" – Remus respondeu ainda olhando para frente.

"Fala alguma coisa, cara!" – Sirius falou exasperado.

"Falar o que, Padfoot?" – Remus perguntou – "Às vezes, nós temos que decidir o rumo que vamos seguir sozinhos. Esta é uma decisão somente sua."

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas como se esforçasse para pensar em algo.

"Moony..."

"O que foi, Sirius?"

"Você vai me apoiar?" – ele perguntou depois de um tempo mais hesitante do que antes.

Remus sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça como se não acreditasse naquilo que ouvia.

"É claro que sim, Padfoot! É isso que os amigos fazem." – Remus respondeu.

"Mesmo se for uma burrice sem tamanho?" – Sirius perguntou como se quisesse ter certeza do que Remus lhe falava.

"Claro. Não seria a primeira vez que eu apoiaria alguma estupidez que você se propõe a cometer." – Remus respondeu sorridente apesar do tom sombrio que usava – "Acredito que acompanhar um lobisomem durante a lua cheia é o primeiro item da sua lista de burrices."

"Obrigado, Moony." – Sirius disse com sinceridade.

"Você sabe que eu tenho muito mais a agradecer..." – o outro murmurou com a mesma intensidade o agradecimento.

"Vamos!" – Sirius disse pulando para o lado de dentro da torre.

"Para onde?" – Remus perguntou surpreso, passando a perna para dentro.

"Para os dormitórios, oras! Você não veio me buscar, monitor?" – Sirius respondeu com espontaneidade – "E, depois, a sua cara está péssima!"


End file.
